


Childhood Movies Create Trauma

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren found a copy of his favorite childhood movie on DVD, and at Jean's insistence they watch it together.<br/>Prompt:  "Oh...Don't cry..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Movies Create Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybridkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridkitsune/gifts).



> lmao remember that movie Milo & Otis from like the 80's? That was the movie I decided on being Eren's favorite. So they're watching that.

**** Eren knows a lot of things about Jean, and it all basically boils down to just how _different_ the two of them are.  Jean basically likes everything that Eren doesn’t:  From jazz music to nature documentaries on things like snails and spiders, there’s little to no doubt in Eren’s mind that Jean would absolutely _hate_ the movie he had rediscovered and wanted to watch with Jean.  The movie was a childhood favorite of Eren’s, about an orange tabby kitten and a pug getting lost and eventually reunited as adults, and he was so excited to show it to Jean, who’d never heard of it before.  So on their usual Tuesday movie night, Eren popped a ton of popcorn (one bowl of salted and buttered popcorn, the other with caramel melted over it all) as Jean set up the DVD player.

  “So...It’s about a cat and a dog?”  Jean asked as he stared at the DVD cover, squinting suspiciously at it.  Usually the kinds of movies Eren liked involved a lot more blood and gore than what this appeared to have.  In fact, it looked entirely kid friendly.  Eren brought out the popcorn, a bowl in each hand, with an excited grin on his face.

  “Yup!  I ain’t giving away spoilers, so that’s all you’re hearing from me,”  Eren said, shoving the caramel popcorn onto Jean’s lap as he pressed play, and cuddled up as close as possible.  Jean grumbled for a minute about how he wasn’t sure it would be a good movie, getting loudly shushed by Eren as the opening credits started.  Eren remembered the song perfectly, humming under his breath with a grin.  It was exactly as he remembered, but Eren wasn’t anticipating a sudden hitching sob on his left.  Eren jumped and stared at Jean, who was covering his mouth with undisguised horror on his face and a few tears in his eyes as he watched the kitten on screen be forced into jumping into the ocean.

  “Oh...No, don’t cry baby…” Eren whispered, pausing the movie and shuffling the bowls on their laps onto the coffee table.  Jean let another small sob out as he shuddered and covered his face, obviously not wanting Eren to see him cry ever.  Eren coaxed him out of hiding with a few tissues as he turned the movie off, wrapping his arms around Jean’s shaking shoulders.

  “What the fuck is that?  How was that one of your favorite movies as a kid?”  Jean whimpered, spreading his fingers to glare accusingly with red eyes at Eren, who just shrugged slightly.  “How dare you make me watch this,”  Jean sniffed, letting his hands drop when it became obvious he couldn’t hide and crossing his arms.  Eren frowned at him, but didn’t want to start too big an argument.

  “You wanted to see it after I found it, remember?  Said you thought knowing what my favorite movie as a kid was like would make it easier to understand me or somethin’?”  Eren reminded him.  Jean frowned widely as he swiped at his face and sniffed again.

  “Well, you were a pretty fucked up kid if that was your favorite movie.  Christ, that poor cat!  And the pug!  My god, what the fuck…”  Jean grumbled and trailed off as Eren snorted next to him slightly.  Okay, so maybe he was a fucked up kid.

  “Hey, you’re the one who was allowed to watch Jurassic Park by himself when you were five,”  Eren countered.  Jean frowned at him and nudged his shoulder with a grumble that sounded like “nowhere near similar”.  With that, Jean stood with a huff and took his popcorn, grumbling about going to find a movie that he could enjoy and not cry over.  Eren shrugged and waited patiently for Jean to pick a different movie from their shelf of DVDs, not even complaining as Jean pulled his favorite Scooby Doo animated movie from their shelf like he always did when he needed something to cheer him up.  Eren did kind of scar him, so not complaining would probably make up for it, right?


End file.
